1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for forming holes in contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art of fitting contact lenses that providing sufficient oxygenation of the cornea has always been a significant problem. When the cornea receives insufficient oxygen because of the contact lens fitted thereover and gases cannot escape from the cornea because of the contact lens, edema or swelling of the cornea results. The predominant method of achieving the flow of oxygen to and gases from the space between the contact lens and the cornea is by creating a certain amount of standoff at the edge of the lens which allows an adequate tear flow around the lens. However, in certain cases even this standoff is insufficient to provide an adequate tear flow in these cases fenestrating or drilling of holes in the contact lens is the only practical solution to provide a sufficient tear flow. Thus, it is known to the prior art to mechanically drill one or more holes in the contact lens.
In order to insure comfort for those wearing contact lenses which had been drilled holes had to be polished and blended to the interior and exterior surfaces of the lens. This operation required delicate manipulations and a good deal of time which resulted in a substantial increase in cost for the contact lenses even if the number of holes was kept to a minimum.